Barracks
The barracks houses and trains all terran infantry units. Overview Like the command center, the barracks is a mobile structure able to traverse great distances in order to reach new hot-zones or deployment centers.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Under the Terran Confederacy, barracks were standard structures at most bases and possessed a universal design.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. The Terran Dominion consider the bunkers to be a safe, comfortable staging point for marines on the field, a statement that many marines vehemently disagree with.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. By the Second Great War, Remedius Medical Systems had developed a medpack storage facility that could be placed within a barracks without the need for a tech lab.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory upgrades (in English). 2010. Interior The barracks is divided into a number of sections; Bunk Room The bunk room, as the name suggests, contains the bunks of soldiers residing in the barracks, along with places to stow their belongings.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. Deployment Room The deployment room is located at the entrance/exit to the barracks, a ramp leading down from the entrance. Standard protocol involves 'green lighting' deployment, a platoon/squad surging out as one as the door slides open. Weapon and equipment racks are also located here. Galley The galley is a cramped but efficient room, food and drink dispensers lined up against the back wall and tables at which to consume them. Resocialization Chamber The resocialization chamber consists of a darkened room with rows of resocialization tanks. It is not uncommon for new recruits to be daunted and even pass out when confronted by the sight. Game Structure StarCraft |fgcolor= |game=SC1 |image=Barracks SC1 Game1.png |imgsize= |imgdesc= |role=Infantry production |base_unit= |race=Terran |faction= |hp=1000 |shield= |energy= |supply= |costmin=150 |costgas= |time=80 |produced=SCV |req=Command center |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |produce=*Marine *Firebat (with academy) *Medic (with academy) (BW only) *Ghost (with academy and science facility with covert ops) |research= |ability= |structure=x |allows=*Academy *Bunker *Factory }} The barracks is one of the most essential buildings, producing 'first-tier' units. Without other buildings, the barracks can only produce marines for 50 minerals apiece. With the academy building, the firebat can be produced for 50 minerals and 25 gas. With an academy and a science facility building with an attached covert ops add-on, the ghost can be trained for 25 minerals and 75 gas. If playing the StarCraft: Brood War expansion pack, the medic is produced here at the same cost for a firebat, and same requirements (barracks and academy). The barracks itself requires 150 minerals to be built. Building Abilities Development Along with the game's other terran structures, the barracks was designed by Trevor Jacobs.2017-04-27, Rock and Roll Days of StarCraft: a Development Retrospective. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-04-29 StarCraft II |fgcolor= |race=Terran |image=Barracks SC2 Game1.jpg |imgsize=200px |role=Infantry production |base_unit= |faction= |hp=1000 2000 (Co-op Missions Nova) |shield= |energy= |type=*Mechanical *Structure |armortype=*Armored |supply= |costmin=150 |costgas= |time=46 33 (Co-op Missions Raynor) 65 (Co-op Missions Nova) |produced=SCV |req=Supply depot Command center (Co-op Missions) |hotkey=B |addons=*Tech lab *Reactor *Tech reactor (WoL campaign only) |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 (+2 with Building Armor) |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |produce='Versus' * *Marauder (with tech lab) *Reaper (with tech lab) * (with tech lab and ghost academy) Campaign and Co-op Exclusive *Medic (with tech lab) (WoL campaign and Co-op Missions) *Firebat (with tech lab) (WoL campaign and Co-op Missions) *Spectre (with tech lab and shadow ops) (WoL campaign) *Elite marine (Co-op Missions) *Marauder commando (Co-op Missions) *Spec ops ghost (Co-op Missions) |research= |ability= |cancel= |allows=*Orbital command *Bunker *Ghost academy *Factory |structure=x }} The barracks generally remains the same in StarCraft II although now they can be attached to a tech lab or reactor add-on, albeit not both simultaneously. Building Abilities Building Upgrades Wings of Liberty Co-op Missions barracks model]] Jim Raynor and Nova Terra build barracks in Co-op Missions. Raynor barracks build and training infantry 50% faster and can be upgraded with Orbital Drop Pods. Nova barracks take double hit points and instantly calldown infantry in target point (4 charges per unit with 6 minute cooldown), but build has one only. Development The barracks underwent an artistic redesign during development, the structure receiving an underframe in the process.2011, SC2: Terran Barracks. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-03-19 Heroes of the Storm Visually modified barracks were present in early builds of Heroes of the Storm.2014-05-21, Blizzard set out to make a StarCraft mod, and instead reinvented gaming's most popular genre. Polygon, accessed on 2014-05-22 References ru:Бараки Category:Terran structural classes Category:Heroes of the Storm